By way of example, a mirror array including a multiplicity of displaceable individual mirrors is known from WO 2010/049076 A2. The properties of the actuators which serve to position the individual mirrors, inter alia, play a decisive role for the optical function and quality of such a mirror array. Actuator devices for displacing individual mirrors of a mirror array for a projection exposure apparatus are known from DE 10 2013 206 529 A1 and DE 10 2013 206 531 A1.